


All the birds are singing (that you're gonna die)

by minkhollow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Villains by Necessity - Eve Forward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Cata up at an ungodly hour with one hell of a prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the birds are singing (that you're gonna die)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Daily Entertainment at Milliways was writing AUs of your characters in a universe other than their own; this is long what I've had in mind for Cata and Sam (not least because my mental casting of Sam is Neil Patrick Harris). Also includes a dash of Team Fortress 2, because at this point Millicanon demands it, and a dash of Blazing Saddles, because why the hell not.  
> I am neither Eve Forward, Joss Whedon, Mel Brooks nor Valve; I'm just borrowing for fun.

_How do you dare to tell me that I'm my father's son when that was just an--_

Cata rolls over and blinks at her phone a few times before managing the right swipe to pick up the call. "What do you want, Sam?" (She knew it was Sam from the ringtone; he can't stand the reminder of his... issues with his father, which is exactly why she's left it there).

"Stumbled into an opportunity," he says. "I thought you might want to get in on it."

"At three in the morning, this better be one hell of an opportunity. What is it?"

"You know my cousin?"

Of course Cata knows Sam's cousin; most anyone with an Internet connection and more than a passing interest in things that aren't Captain Hammer's ideology knows Sam's cousin, at least by reputation. "The one who thinks Bad Horse is a benevolent dictator?" she says, just to make sure they're on the same page.

(The nice thing about the Guild not really being affiliated with either side is that its members don't _have_ to put on the same public face the League does. Bad Horse has made it clear more than once, via singing telegram, that he doesn't like the arrangement, but the Guild's been around even longer than the Heroes' Council, never mind Hedley Lamarr's first League.)

"One and the same. I don't think he has the heart to do what he's backed himself into doing, so I figured I'd help him out. I might not even charge him, but if you want to, he does have that stash from the Trans-Matter ray..."

Cata makes a face. "Semiliquid gold? No thank you. Tell me more."

He does, and he was right; that _is_ one hell of an opportunity. She suspects he's mostly interested because of the blow it'll deal to the Heroes' Council and, by extension, his father (one day, they'll find a way to get Mizzamir out of the picture for good), but it still sounds like fun. Not to mention, Sam looks enough like his cousin that Captain Hammer will take what he's seeing at face value, right up until it's too late.

"I'm calling some backup," she says.

"By all means, call your boyfriend. He'll probably be good to have in on this regardless. We don't have long to get this together, though, or I'd have waited till morning, but if we can get this done by tonight--"

"Right, that stupid shelter thing. All right. But don't call me again tonight unless it's an actual emergency."

After they hang up, Cata weighs her options, then decides, what the hell. She's awake now; she might as well not waste it. Worse comes to worst, she can always leave a message. So she pulls up her phone's contact list - such as it is, when there's only two people on it - and dials the second number.

Medic picks up on the third ring. "Zis had better be good," he says, sounding just as grumpy and half-asleep as she's sure she did when Sam woke her up.

Cata smiles. "Oh, it is. Want to help us kill Captain Hammer?"

**Author's Note:**

> The ringtone Cata has set for Sam is a line from Jethro Tull's "Wind-Up"; the song as a whole doesn't fit, but that line very much does.


End file.
